The Cruelty of Fate
by Annekei
Summary: Bella never thought that Edward would leave her. She thought their love was eternal, and he would be the one to grant her ultimate wish. However, her world turned upside down when she became the victim of a vengeful scheme.
1. Chapter 1 Underwater

**Chapter 1 – Underwater**

Bella stood on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the water's foam kissing the rocks that were scattered at the base. _**Am I insane**_, she thought. She lingered, the wind running its invisible fingers through her loose mousy tendrils. Rubble buckled underneath her sole and disappeared into the churning water. Bella breathed deeply and closed her eyes. The trees rustled, the birds whistled, and the sun kissed her cheeks. Bella swallowed and her lips pressed together firmly.

She peeled off her sweater and kicked off her sandals. It was now or never, she thought. Her stomach bounced and somersaulted. Stepping back, she thought of him. She grew cold and felt distant from everything. Her body felt limp and her heart felt as if it dropped to her knees. A small gasp escaped her throat as her back felt hit by something heavy and her body left its resting position. Her weight dragged her through the empty space quickly which did not give her a lot of time to inhale. The salty water course up her nose and burned. The currents sucked her downward.

She thought of Edward, but she couldn't hear him. The voice that had come to her earlier was absent. Her despair grew as she struggled to reach the surface. The salt water filled her lungs quickly, burning. Bella clutched her throat and kicked as hard as she could. However, a darkness began to invade her and she lost connection with herself.

Red tendrils wiggled around Bella as an ivory white hand tugged the back of Bella's shirt. Bella's body laid limp, floating like seaweed on the ocean's surface. Victoria looked down on Bella's face it grew pale; the ruddy red of her lips began to change to a violet-tinged blue. Victoria dragged Bella's body to the shore and she performed CPR. She wasn't going to let Bella get away with an easy death. She wanted Bella to experience her agony. A loud gurgle escaped Bella's throat as her lungs expelled the water. Her eyes flickered and she coughed violently. Victoria watched silently. A thin red line turned slightly upward and her eyes warmed with delight. Bella focused on what she thought was a figment of her imagination. Victoria's hand silenced the oncoming plea for help.

"**There's no one here to save you."** Victoria paused as she smiled widely, exposing her pearly whites. Her eyes were black and full**. "I intend to have fun with you."** Victoria pulled a roll of duct tape out of her pocket and tore of a large square. **"There! I can't have you calling for the fur balls." **

Victoria picked Bella up and slung her across her shoulder. She sped off towards the woods. She realized that she had to get out of the area to avoid the same fate that Laurent met at the hands of Bella's friends. Victoria settled on crossing over into Canada. As they were nearing the border, Bella shut her eyes and succumbed to a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Into The Wilderness

**Chapter 2 – Into The Wilderness**

Bella laid shivering on the ground. She struggled against the rope that bound her hands and ankles. Victoria rested in the shadows, watching her struggle. A faint giggle slipped from her lips. Bella's eyes were dry. She felt as if she had been crying for days. She didn't want to die like this. She wished desperately that Edward or even Jacob would come bursting forth from the blackness of the forest to save her. No such luck.__**How unlucky am I**, she thought. Victoria felt Bella's fear. She tasted it. It was a delicious smell. Victoria hovered over Bella.

"**Where's your dearest Edward, now? Awwww. So… scared. So… cold. So… hungry. So… alone." **Victoria grinned. Hatred blazed in her stony heart. **"Oh Edward, where's dear Edward."** Victoria made gagging noises and then cackled as she danced around her. Bella looked at her with disbelief. However, Bella thought that Victoria had a point. Why had Edward abandoned her? Why did he choose to break her heart? Bella laid still. She was too tired to struggle.

After a couple of days, Victoria grew tired of the taunting. She had had enough time to think about what she was going to do. Killing Bella would be enjoyable but ultimately too quick and too easy. She thought about her heartbreak. She was robbed of two men, first James then Laurent. Victoria seethed. Then it came to her in an instant. A real death would be too kind. Victoria decided that she would be Bella's maker. However, Victoria didn't plan to stay and help Bella through the transformation.

Bella wandered in and out of consciousness. She tried to think of Edward. He gave her strength. She also thought of Alice, Renee, Charlie and the others. Her mind grappled with the old and new memories that she had stored. She reflected upon her life. Regrets juxtaposed with dreams and these dreams then dissolved into an unknown future. She thought the fun she had been having with Jacob, and her heart brightened.

Suddenly, Bella felt an intense pain in her hand. Victoria was grinding her boot heel into her knuckles. Bella strained to not cry out in pain. Victoria grunted then lifted her foot to kick Bella in the ribs. Bella's mouth opened and a gush of air rushed out with a low gurgle. Victoria grabbed Bella by her leg and dragged her across the forest floor. The friction burned Bella's skin. Bella howled. Victoria mimicked her until she grew tired of the game. Bella lost consciousness as her head hit a small log along the path. Victoria found a small clearing. There she left Bella.

When Bella woke up, she found that her body felt stretched and sore. Her body resembled an x. Each arm and leg was secured with rope to a stake. Bella struggled in her discomfort. Her wrists were bloody from the rope cutting into her skin. Rain began to fall. It soaked Bella's hair and clothes.

Victoria quietly watched Bella gag from the torrent of water. She inched closer and closer until she could not quiet the hunger within herself. Victoria tore apart Bella's clothing. Bella started to scream. Victoria licked Bella's bleeding wrists, and she crawled towards her neck. Victoria sank her teeth into Bella's shoulder. Bella's flesh burned and the fire spread through out her limbs. Her eyes quivered in their socket and unsettling roar came from her chest as she began to choke on her own blood. Bella's body contorted and shook as her body released a dying whisper that oozed out of every poor. Bella became still and her torso sank like a stone tossed into water. Victoria withdrew into the darkness, leaving behind a faint whistling shrill of laughter that floated away in the wind.

Victoria was all the way to Guatemala when Bella regained use of her body.

Bella laid on the ground shaking. The venom was reprogramming every sinew, blood vessel, nervous function, muscle, and organ. Her heart was silent yet her mind felt naked, exposed to every sound and smell. Her senses registered things for which she had no words. An infant abandoned. She rolled onto her side and looked into the forest. She blinked several times and a variety of glowing eyes blinked back at her. She could see a couple of dear laying near an oak tree, an young screech owl on a lower limb, and a wolf roaming in the periphery hunting a brazen hare.

Bella closed her eyes. She searched her memory for everything that Edward had told her about what it was like. She would not be able to every sleep again. Never sleep again…What would that really feel like, she thought. Bella's mind was racing. She stood up and screamed, **"Not this way. WHY?!!!"** She was angry that Edward was no where to be found. What about Alice? Alice would know something was wrong. She was alone. She couldn't go home. If she exposed the vampire race, the Volturri would skewer her alive.

However, Charlie was the least of her issues. She had to find some clothes and avoid the sun. Bella breathed deeply and let her instincts guide the way.


	3. Chapter 3 Not Quite Baby Steps

**Chapter 3 – Not Quite Baby Steps**

Bella ran across the field. An abundance of energy coursed through her legs as she hurled herself towards an outer cropping of poplars. Their scent was sweet and intoxicating. Behind her, disappearing into the distance were crescent-shaped puddles that were at least 9 inches deep.

The wind felt like silk upon her skin and cool wet beats of rain glided off her tips of her hair. Her thoughts began to center on Edward. _What would he do? What would he say?_ But there were no words spoken back to answer her pleas of direction. She decided to scale a tree and try to get a lay of the land. Bella's eyes scrunched up as she scrutinized the rocky slopes lined with miles of waving green boughs.

However, miles away, her eyes picked up a faint glow. Bella felt a widespread burst of panic throughout her body. She became frightened. She began to tremor as hungry shadows fed upon her reason and sensibility. Dark instincts intruded and Bella became absolutely enthralled in this chess game, so much that she was in front of the cabin before she could force a blink.

She could smell the saltiness of their skin. She could hear the throbbing of their hearts. She could hear their conversation. Bella forced herself to listen.

"_Jim, Susan will be fine if we spend an extra week. I think she just worries about how the twins will handle being away from you for an extended amount of time._"

"_Yeah, Susan is a bit of a mother hen._"

"_Well, it's settled. You and I are going stick it out another week._"

Bella focused and continued to listen. Within the myriad of thoughts colliding in her head, she dwelled on what items she needed and how she would slip in to retrieve them.

Jim and the other guy, who was named Hank, hung out drinking beer and playing cards for several more hours before calling it a night.

When Jim slipped out to the outhouse later in the night, she made her move. She held her breath. It's not like Bella needed to breathe, but she had to stay focused.

These humans didn't measure up to the allure of a filet mignon and jacket potato. Instead, they were more like hamburgers covered in ketchup, pickles, onions, lettuce, and tomato served with a side of fries.

Bella moved quickly, fearing she would lose control if she were threatened.

She watched Hank's chest rise up and down for a few minutes before crawling over to an open knapsack. From the length of the shirt and pants, she guessed that the knapsack belonged to Jim. The dead give away was the alligator toy that squeaked when she rummaged for a pair of boxers.

Suddenly the light came on and Hank sat up rubbing his eyes. He hadn't noticed her. Jim caught only a flash of her as he was knocked to the side of the cabin as Bella bolted through the door.

Bella ran as fast as she could. She heard Hank crying out loud, "_OMG! OMG! Jim! Jim! ……"_

Bella hadn't meant to push him so hard. She wanted to turn around. Perhaps she could save him if she could get him to a hospital. But, the reality was she couldn't do that. She had risked vampire kind just so she could have some false comforts. She prayed deeply that she didn't screw up and kill the father of two.

Bella crossed the Canada/Washington border at sunrise. She searched for a place to hide from the sun. Her condition made her reflect on her human life. _Perhaps being a normal teenager in Forks wasn't such a bad thing after all._


	4. Chapter 4 Chilly Winds Don't Blow

**Chapter 4 – Chilly Winds Don't Blow, They Howl**

Alice paced back and forth in the cottage. Jasper lounged comfortably on the couch until Alice stopped dead in her tracks. "_No, no, no, no, no, no!"_ Jasper sat up. "_What Alice?_"

A crease formed on her brow and she fumbled with her fingers. "_I can't believe it._" She shook her head. "_I don't want to, Jas._" She turned to him pleading. Her lip quivered slightly. "_He will be destroyed_**.**"

"_Destroyed__by what, Alice? Who? I am totally not getting this_**.**"

Alice bumped Jasper over and sat beside him, staring at the television. Images played over and over in her head. She then turned to him rather suddenly. "_It's Bella."_

"_What about Bella?"_

"_She's been turned, Jas_."

"_No way_!"

"_Not by our Edward. Not by rest of us__**.**__"_ Alice looked cold and angry. She bit her lip and then they opened with a hiss…"_Victoria..!"_

Jasper grumbled. "_Great! Another newbie vampire to we have to keep from blowing everyone's cover and as if her presence in the family as a human wasn't risky enough."_

"_Jas! Come on! Bella is my friend, our friend. She's alone. She must be struggling so much against her newborn instincts. You know it isn't easy. You aren't that old, you should be able to empathize with her._" Alice's cooed and her eyes twinkled as she looked at Jasper.

"_You know I am a sucker for the puppy dog look. No fair!_"

"_I can't help being cute_." She chuckled and went into the other room.

"_Where are you going?_" Alice's face tense and pale. "_You're going to call him?_"

Alice stuttered, "_He, he, he will be furious either way. So? Whatever, right? I am just going to do it. I think it will be worse if he hears it from someone else._"

"_Your funeral._"

"_Haha! Funny._" Alice rolled her eyes. She waited impatiently for Edward to pick up the phone.

"_Hello_," came a cool yet smiling masculine voice. "_Edward Cullen speaking._"

"_Edward…._"

"_Alice?_"

"_Oh crap!....... I can't do this Jas. You do it!_" She tossed the phone at Jasper. He fumbled with the handset.

"_What do you want me to say?! You said you were going to tell him._"

Edward grew impatient with their scuffling. "_Tell me what?!_"

Alice and Jasper looked at each and mouthed, "_Tell him!_"

Jasper tossed Alice the phone. Alice growled and threw a small fit. Jasper grinned, leaned against the wall, and waited for the meltdown.

"_Edward….It's Bella._"

"_Didn't I tell you not to keep tabs on her? I don't want to hear anything about her._"

"_But Edward…. Bella isn't Bella anymore._"

"_Huh, what do you mean?_" Edward stood dumbstruck for a moment. "_No! You aren't telling me that…. No! No! I don't believe it. I won't believe it._"

"_Edward. She's missing. Charlie's been searching for her for months. He put Jacob through hell because she was last seen on the reservation._"

"_I am going to kill that flea-ridden mutt!_" Edward seethed.

Alice waited for Edward to cool down. However, she waited too long. The voice was gone on the other end instead replaced by a shrill dial tone.

"_Oh #$#!_"

"_Edward's going to go to the reservation and start something._"

"_Now that it is something to get excited about, I love a good fight._" Jasper smiled and his pearly teeth gleamed.


	5. Chapter 5 Too Late for Goodbyes

**Chapter 5 – Too Late for Goodbyes**

Jacob lay in the grass on the hillside over looking the reservation. The stars were really energetic, he thought. Jacob tried to take his mind off the chaos that whirled around him – puberty, Billy, Charlie, the guys, and especially, Bella. Bella complicated his thoughts and made him completely intolerable to the guys.

His thoughts would circulate with their thoughts, and they would shout at him. Though he loved his family, he wished secretly for some measure of privacy. Nothing was a secret to them. However, somehow Bella was a jewel that they could not possess. His attraction to her was unshakeable. At times, even he got a little weary by its powerful hold on his senses. Her scent was a mix of strawberries and fresh grass with slight notes of wisteria.

Jacob fell asleep as he dreamed about winding his fingers through her long tresses.

He woke up a hour or two before sunset. He stretched and decided to go for a run. The moonlight glimmered across the fur that sprouted from his limbs yet it shadowed the transformation from man to wolf as he bolted under the forest canopy and up the jagged edge of the cliff that overlooked a canyon. Jacob howled in frustration.

Bella felt the air vibrate around her. She laid across the thick branch of a tall cedar, watching a pack of deer rummage through some wild berry bushes. She eyed their graceful necks. A visceral, alarming hunger slurried through her dehydrated veins. Gory images exploded in her mind as their scent wormed their way up her nostril. Her mouth became wet and venom pooled in her mouth. She dug her fingers into the branch. She didn't want to kill them, but she was so hungry.

As Bella positioned herself, the deer broke apart and scattered into the brush. Bella let go and committed herself to the hunt. As she hurdled toward the ground, her body hit something and she went rolling down an embankment into a tree near a stream. She quickly regained her footing and charged up the hill. She let out a low hiss which was met with a loud snarl.

Standing before here was an enormous wolf. Its eyes were cloudy, confused yet enraged. Bella was hyper and bounced around the wolf. The eyes, something familiar about those eyes. The wolf howled suddenly and Bella lunged at its throat. The giant beast shook her like a rag doll. Bella laughed. She dug into the fur and the wolf howled. It swung her against the tree wildly. Each blow felt like a tickle to Bella. She laughed out loud. Bella let go of its fur and rolled onto her stomach.

She stared at the bewildered beast that sniffed the air. Several large shadows appeared out of the trees. They snarled as they gathered around their friend. Jacob pulled up the rear. However, he quickly pushed his way to the front. His eyes glittered with hatred and love. Bella smiled and stood up.

"_Long time no see."_

Jacob regained his senses and morphed back to his human form. The others surrounded him as he changed into his clothes then withdrew into the shadows.

"_What the hell is going on Bella?"_

_  
"Did he do this to you? I will kill him!"_

Bella's grin faded and she turned away. Bella was silent for several minutes then faced Jacob. She wanted to cry but she could not.

"_No… you won't."_

"_Yes, I will."_

_  
"No, you won't because he didn't do this to me."_

"_Yeah, right. You are just covering up for the cold one as always. You will always chose him over anyone else."_

"_That's not fair Jacob."_

"_He didn't do this to me. It was Victoria."_

He looked at her. There was no sarcasm. There was no smirk. Her eyes were full of hurt.

"_I came to say goodbye. I can't go home. Even though I know Charlie is in pain. I can't be near you. The others would never let us be friends."_

"_So, you're here to make peace. Well, I don't want to be at peace. I want …."_

Bella stepped forward._ "I am not safe to be around. The urges are growing harder to suppress. I fear that I will harm someone. I don't want that someone to be you or Charlie."_

Jacob growled. The others growled in unison.

"_We can take care of ourselves."_

"_Same old Jacob. Same old bull crap. Pride is nothing more than vanity. You should get over it. Stop trying to act tough around me."_

Bella put her hand on his shoulder and he recoiled.

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_Fine. My losses are adding up. Later Jacob."_

Bella took off and Jacob dropped to his knees in tears. His howl seared itself into her memory and the fear of the unknown plagued her.

…

Early in the morning, Bella broke into a nearby drug store. She took some pen and paper. She scribbled then balled up a note. One here. One there. In no time, she was sitting in a pile of incomplete messages. Bella finally found a rhythm in her words and set out to explain that Bella was dead and her body was expelled into the sea. She knew that Charlie would grieve wildly, but she thought he was strong enough to survive it. She couldn't go home. Boy did she miss that boring room and Edward's secret visits. If only she could turn back time. A nearby mockingbird mimicked the shrill whistle of her sigh. Where would she go now? What would she do?


	6. Chapter 6 Heart to Heart Rebel, Rebel

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for your continued readership, and I am sorry it seems a little long between posts. I go to school, and I am knee deep in schoolwork. I am writing as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **__****_

**Chapter 6 – Heart to Heart (Rebel, Rebel)**

Edward raced through the forest. Familiar paths and scenery caught his eye. No matter where he went, Forks would always feel like home. This place had a way of sticking with you. However, his memories haunted him the most. How could he ever have left Bella? He was incredibly selfish. He thought he was doing the right thing. Despite detesting Jacob Black, he thought he would be able to shield her from her troublesome nature.

As Edward closed in on the reservation, his anger tore away at his civility and the feelings of isolation that had come to grip morning, noon, and night. Withdrawal from Bella was painful. He spent a great deal of time breaking things. He broke all of Esme's Waterford Crystal. Esme was furious, but she felt sympathetic. Still, she made Edward go with her to the Waterford Factory in Ireland and pick out new pieces.

She also exacted a promise that he would not dare touch her possessions/amusements again. She sealed it with a hesitated hiss which lingered and turned into a blushing smile. Edward shook his head trying to focus all his desire on the one thing that would satisfy him the most - choking Jacob Black to death.

...

The pack had been together at the Eastern edge of the reservation when they picked up a familiar scent. All of them became wide eyed and raced to join Jacob, who preoccupied himself in the garage, working on a new project. He heard the thoughts of the pack. Part of him was ready to confront Cullen and the other part of him felt guilty for hurting Bella. He wasn't sure how he would handle Cullen, but he knew he would not let Cullen hurt his family.

The pack clashed with Cullen near Kittyhawk Creek, just 2 miles from the reservation.

One of them burst forth and transformed. "What business do you have here, cold one?"

"My business is with Jacob Black not with you mutts."

All of them growled.

"If it were not for him, we would rip your throat out and tear your limbs to shreds."

"I doubt that you will."

A lot of growling and hissing took place before Jacob ambled out of the brush.

"Sam, this is my fight."

"We don't have to take his #$!#!"

"Look, you guys are going to know everything that goes on. If you weren't so concentrated on killing him, you might understand my motives."

"Jacob, this..."

"I can't believe I am the one being calm. Just let me handle it."

"Grrrrr... I don't like this at all."

"Sorry."

Sam and the others pulled back into the shadows. Their eyes never left Edward.

...

"Cullen, what do you want?"

"I want the satisfaction of ripping your body to shreds and devouring your heart."

"Do you think that Bella would want that?"

Edward blinked. Edward seethed.

"You leave Bella out of this."

"No, she is every bit a part of this. What she's become... that's your fault Cullen..." Jacob paused and looked deeply saddened, then mumbled, ".. and mine."

Edward howled, "You were supposed to protect her."

Jacob scowled. "You know you can't keep Bella from doing what she wants to do. I left for only a moment."

"A moment is all that Victoria needed."

"Why the hell are you coming at me Cullen? You left her. She loved you. You abandoned her. What were you doing when she was foolishly trying to do everything she could to risk her life in hopes that you would come back to rescue her."

Edward paled at his mature response.

"Cullen, you don't know what love is. You're dead. You're waste. You're the antithesis of all that is right in this world. I could have made her happy. But you couldn't leave her alone, could you. You had to have her like you get to have everything else."

"I didn't choose this life, wolf boy! I should have died with my parents. However, I can't change that fact any more than you can change your freak heritage."

Jacob snarled at Edward.

"If you want a fight Cullen, I will give you one."

Edward was snarling and positioning himself to pounce on Jacob when he was slammed to the ground by an immense strength. Alice was sitting on his chest, her eyes drained of pleasantry, her lips furled. she waited for Edward to calm and then she stood up beside him.

"The both of you are being pathetic. Bella is wandering in the wilderness of a new youth, and all you can do is think about each other."

"Also, I was having a perfect day until you fools decided to scrap when you should be finding her."

"What are you both waiting for?"


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Unrest

**Chapter 7 – "****Awake for ever in a sweet unrest…"**

Bella found a tall pine and relaxed on a branch. She looked up at the overcast sky. She watched the gray swirl with the white. Every now and again, light punctured the fluffy belly of the sky focusing its warmth on the tender outstretched leaves of the forest.

In the distance, Bella heard rustling. She could smell the dirt caked between the mountain lion's paws. She could hear it panting, exhausted by an unfruitful encounter with a wily rabbit. A deep thirst saturated Bella's thirst.

She found herself in front of the lion before it could blink. It bared its teeth and gave chortling roar. It pounced upon her. She did little to fight it at first. The lion became frustrated by the cold, tough flesh. It could not get a grip. Finally, Bella closed her eyes and succumbed to a burgeoning rage. She drank heavily. Bella was not the type to remain unremorseful. She dug a grave and laid the lion to rest. There was a great amount of conflict and hesitation when she fed, but Bella began to understand that her passiveness was not natural and almost disrespectful. She remembered how Renee would tell her to stop playing with her food and just eat it. She never made the connection between this behavior and a lack of gratefulness. Bella was a mess of egotism and gentility.

Bella eventually found her way to a seaside port. She broke into an ATM and cleaned it out. She used the funds to buy her way to South America. Bella was determined to lose herself in the wilds of the Jungle. Until she could control herself better. The further she could drag herself away from looming pain of being separated by those she loved, the better.

…

"Ok. Alice, do you know where she is?"

"Her decisions are more logical and steady. I can get a better vision of things. She's traveling. She's ….at sea?" Alice looked perplexed.

Jacob chimed in," Well? What are waiting for?"

Edward's eyes slanted as he looked at Jacob. He then grinned very widely. "For once, I agree with… dogboy."

The pack growled at him.

"Cool it!" Jacob smiled. "Whatever Cullen."

Alice yelled back them, "As far as I can see, you both need to get a grip. Let's get moving."

..

On the way to Seattle, Edward complained,"Alice, did you have to cram me in the back with dog boy? He's snoring and he is drooling on my sleeve."

Alice chuckled.

10 minutes later. "Are we there yet? I could have ran here faster."

"Edward, stop being a big baby."

"Yeah, Eddy!"

"Don't call me Eddy, flea-ridden …." Edward murmured.

Edward stared out and into the trees/ He saw deer jump in unison. He heard bees buzzing in the wild clover. He imagined Bella laying in the soft moss, near an outer cropping of rocks. Her mousy brown hair spread out like wiggling snakes looking for the warmest spot to bask and recharge. Her soft eyelids closed and her fingers laced within each other.

He whispered, "Where are you?"


	8. Chapter 8 My Lover Stands on Golden Sand

Chapter 8 – _My Lover Stands on Golden Sand_

Can vampires get seasick? Bella pondered. She camped out in the recesses of the ship. The further she was away from humankind, the better. Days blended with nights. She stared out into the emptiness that stood before her. Bella fought restlessness, but she eventually stood up and paced.

Bella traced over her decisions. Did she have any regrets? Why had listening to the gentle tug of her heart brought her so much misery? She thought, _Is this… is this… what love is about? Not gentle but ferocious and headstrong like a wild animal? Unexpected and infectious, bonding oneself to recklessness? Abandon?_

Bella had lots of time on her hand, and her mind was unrelenting in its postulations about what was, what is, and what would be. The battle that engulfed her senses was only amplified by her analysis of herself. She started to remind herself of the Megadeath video "Sweating Bullets" and Dave Mustaine, his lion's mane and his brooding then maniacally shifting facial contortions. "_Hello me... Meet the real me / And my misfits way of life / A dark black past is my / Most valued possession / Hindsight is always 20-20, / But looking back it's still a bit fuzzy / Speak of mutually assured destruction? / Nice story... Tell it to Reader's Digest!_"

Eventually, after several hours of mental torture, Bella teetered between hunger and singing to herself. A rat scoured near her foot as she was mumbling the lyrics. She tore into its neck and drank its thick, rich blood. It turned out that rat's blood was a disgusting taste of ash, sweat, and orange. Bella tossed the shriveled body into a corner and proceeded to hum of the water beating against the steel hull. At times, it reached above a muffle and the sounds of a calliope would tussle around her. It lulled her into a meditative state. It was calming. It was in this state, she had clear visions of her former life. She could pick it up like a harmless snow globe, shake its contents but place it back down, walking away, and leaving as she came. Her endless waking hours were less unbearable, and her dreams began to anchor her peacefully in her new existence. However, no where in this dream were the people whom she loved, there were only shadows dwarfed by a blinding light.

As the ship sailed toward Chile, the crew was generally surprised by the lack of rodents. The general mood was supported by wine and grilled fish. If they only understood what kind of a beast lurked beneath their reverie, they might not indulge their senses so fully.

Bella had to be careful not to exhaust her furry friends. She repeated to herself that humans were not food. Bella giggled and thought about that scene where the sharks come to order for their meeting bringing along their fish friends (i.e. Nemo's dad and Dorie). _Humans are friends, not food. But boy did they smell like food….mmmm._


	9. Chapter 9 Passing by Behind Your Eyes

Bella had a ticket to be on the ship, but again, she didn't trust herself to be around human beings. Honestly, she didn't trust herself around anyone at the moment. Despite even becoming a vampire, she hadn't lost her deep seated insecurities. She was still a teenager.

She started to think about everyone back home. Was she stupid for running away?

... Seattle ...

"I still don't know where she's headed. I just see her in a dark place and I hear water."

"She must be still on the boat."

"Any thoughts, dog boy?" Edward cocked an eyebrow turning around to look at Jacob.

"Well, there were only four ships that left port recently. One bound for Japan. One bound for Alaska. One bound for Hawaii. Lastly, one bound for Chile. I think Bella would have chose Chile. It would make most sense for her and wanting to isolate herself from any living thing." Jacob smiled at Edward. "You thought she would chose Alaska?"

Edward said nothing.

"Ok...well. How are we going to get there?"

Edward's eyes glistened. "Who says you are going with us?"

"I do."

"Who's going to pay for your ticket?"

"I...I...I will."

"No offense Jacob, but the tribe doesn't seem well off. Where are you going to get that money?"

"That's none of your business."

"I will pay for you."

"To hell you will, Alice!" Edward shot her a dirty look.

"Edward, Bella is his friend. He has a will of his own. Get over it."

... Pacific Ocean ...

At dawn, Bella felt the ship had come to a halt. There was a lot of activity above, including some shouting followed by screams. This didn't sound good, and she wasn't about to wait around to find out what was causing it. She made her way upwards and to the back end of the ship. She came across a crew member whose arm had been ripped right out of it's socket. She braced herself against the wall and scrambled into his room. She raced to the opened porthole. It wasn't big enough to squeeze threw. Granted, she could force herself threw, but instead, Bella drew her fist back and knocked a hole beside the porthole. It was enough room to slip out as a shadow appeared before the room. Bella quickly disappeared through the hole and into the ocean. As she sunk below the water, she saw a pair of gleaming eyes staring down at her. They were made red by the gleam of her own blood.

Edward had failed to tell her that despite being rather powerful as a newly-made vampire, their diamond-like flesh needed a full year to mature and develop. She could still bleed out. Healing was rapid but a deep wound was still a deep wound. A loss of blood was still a loss of her body's vital energy. As Bella sunk, she felt a bit hazy. She pushed herself in the direction the ship was headed. It seemed almost forever, but she had covered from the beginnings of Columbia down to the coastal townships of Northern Chile within less than 2 hours. When she reached land, she was relieved. However, no matter if she was only starting to develop her diamond hide, it was still enough to case a problem. Even the faint glisten of her body might arouse suspicion.

Back aboard the ship, Jane and Alec got down to the disposing of the various humans they butchered in their pursuit of Bella.

"You could have went after her, brother!"

"As could you, but you didn't." Jane and Alec smiled.

Both of them turned when they saw a young man of 17 years stumble out of the doorway, dangling a pistol and yelling something in Spanish.


End file.
